


Whomst the FUCK

by floralhearts



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: :)))), ADHD, Angst, F/M, Gay, Group chat, M/M, Misophonia, cause i stan him, for richie anyways, i love gc fics, kill me softly i love the losers club, richie has misophnia and thats why he never shuts the fuck up, thats the tea, there will be angst, this is a gc fic, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralhearts/pseuds/floralhearts
Summary: Bitchy Benjamin - I JUST WANT US TO BE A HAPPY FAMILYBitchy Benjamin - LIKE THE ONES IN tHE PASTA COMMERCIALS





	1. Pasta Families Are Lies

Usernames:  (It was Richie’s idea that him and Ben should somewhat match)

Bitchie Boy - Richie

Edward the seventeenth and a half - Eddie

Billiam  - Bill

Staniel - Stan

Bitchy Benjamin - Ben 

Sheep Man - Mike 

mOm - Bev  
__________

(5am)

Bitchie Boy - I just found flappy bird vore 

Bitchie Boy - All of her life, was flying through pipes, that's what her parents taught her to do, it was the family business, after all. People of all ages would come to see Flappy Bird. But Flappy bird could never experience things all the normal people do, she had never been to school, or been in love.

Flappy Bird was depressed and sad, until she saw him. She was flapping through the pipes, then she turned her head and saw the most magnificent Zebra Cake she had ever seen. It was beautiful, he was handsome. Flappy Bird's pulse started beating wildly, she had never experienced this before!

Flappy bird went outside and went to go talk to the Zebra Cake. "Hi! How are you enjoying the show?" she asked him. "It's great, almost as great as you!" Flappy Bird blushed, "How about we go back to my place?" she asked. "YES!" Zebra Cakes yelled!

Back at Flappy Bird's apartment, she layed down on her bed, then Zebra Cakes layed down next to her. Flappy Bird said, "you look delicious." Flappy Bird's stomach growled. Flappy Bird got closer to Zebra Cakes. "What are You doing!?" Zebra Cakes said, worried.

Flappy bird opened her mouth wide and took him all in, every last inch of him, then swallowed. "Mm" she said, "I'm full now!"

(8am)

Edward the seventeenth and a half - What the fuck Richard.

8:30 am

Billiam - Staniel

Staniel - Yes Billiam?

Billiam - Where the fUck are you

Sheep Man - Ah yes, true love 

Billiam - Shut it Sheep fucker

Sheep Man - sTOP

Staniel - ?????

Staniel - What the everloving fuck do you mean where am i 

Staniel - I’m at ur house dickwad

Billiam - ur WHaT

Billiam - but i’m at ur house

Staniel - fuck

Bitchy Benjamin - ddhdhdsjj

Bitchy Benjamin - good job fuckers

Billiam - says the guy who legit rode his bike off a cliff and into the quarry

Sheep Man - HHDJSJS OMG

Bitchy Benjamin - oh shut the fuck up you fuck sheep

Sheep Man - FUCK OFF

Billiam - Stay at my house im bikin back 

Staniel - k 

(8:45 am)

Bitchie Boy - is everyone just going to ignore the fact

Bitchie Boy - that i found fLAPPY BIRD VOrE

mOm - yes, yes we are

Bitchie Boy - I wasn’t talking to you ronald mcdonald

mOm - excUse YOu

Bitchie Boy - u heard me 

Bitchie Boy - what u gon do

mOm - do u really wanna know

Bitchie Boy - no im sorry pls dont hurt me 

mOm - thats what i thought

mOm - i would have beat ur scrawny ass

Bitchie Boy - HEY

Bitchie Boy - im not that scrawny 

Staniel - u are the literal definition of stick

Staniel - i bet if i looked in the dictionary i would fin d a picture of you right beside stick 

Bitchie Boy - fuck off birdie boy you dont get an opinion u fuck birds

Edward the seventeenth and a half - what is with you people and fucking animals

mOm - shut ur fuck eddie u probably fuck ur inhaler 

Edward the seventeenth and a half - oKAY

Edward the seventeenth and a half - RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR

Edward the seventeenth and a half - U WANNA GO  
mOm - fight me bitch

Bitchy Benjamin - sTOP

Bitchy Benjamin - I JUST WANT US TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY

Bitchy Benjamin - LIKE THE ONES IN tHE PASTA COMMERCIALS

Bitchie Boy - FUCK U THE PASTA COMMERCIALS ARE HOMOPHOBIC

Bitchy Benjamin - NOT ALL OF THEM

Bitchie Boy - PASTA FAMILIES ARE LIES

Bitchy Benjamin - STOP

Bitchy Benjamin - UR CORRUPTING THIS FAMILY U EVIL STICK

Bitchie Boy - HDHDHSJJS

Bitchie Boy - I HATE THIS FAMILY 

(12pm)

Billiam - Stan and Bev r right tho Rich

Billiam - U are a stick

Billiam - what do u even eat 

Bitchie Boy - Eddie’s Mom

Billiam - fUCK

Sheep Man - U can’t even be mad 

Sheep Man - You walked right into that

Billiam - I KNOWWWWWWWW

Bitchie Boy - >:3c

Billiam - U FUCKING FURRY  
Bitchie Boy - EVERYONE KNOWS UR THE ONLY FURRY HERE BILLIAM

Sheep Man - confirmed 

mOm - rt 

Bitchy Benjamin - rt

Edward the seventeenth and a half - rt

Staniel - update: 

Staniel - He’s crying in a corner

Sheep Man - good. 

(9pm)

Billiam - RICHIE TOZIER U LITTLE SHIT

Bitchie Boy - :3

Billiam - DONT EVEN START WITH ME 

Sheep Man - whatd he do

Sheep Man - ????

Billiam - OKAY SO

Billiam - I WAS CATFISHING PEOPLE AS TAEMIN ON GRINDR RIGHT

Staniel - whythefuck

Billiam - because i can thats why u limp lettuce

mOm - fair enough

Billiam - AND THEN

Billiam - THIS GUY STARTS FLIRTING THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND SAYING “ mmmmmMM i love yellow cOck”

Billiam - AND “ gobble gobble that dick like thanksgiving”

Sheep Man - hardcore yikes

Billiam - AND IM LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Billiam - BUT THEN 

Billiam - THE GUY GOES “im sorry you look just like one of my favourite artists im just a catfish from Derry.”

Billiam - AND IWAS LIKE HHHHOOOOLLLLYYYY SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT 

Billiam - SO I WAS LIKE “WHAT THE FUCK IM A CATFISH FROM DERRY TOO”

Billiam - AND HE WAS LIKE “fUCK” AND THEN “I’m gay tho hbu” AND I WAS LIKE UUHM YES???

Billiam - AND HE LEGIT SAYS

Billiam - IM NOT FUCKINB WITH YOU

Billiam - “My name is Henry. Henry Bowers.” AND MY HEART FUCKING STOPS 

Staniel - HSSJSJS

mOm - WHATTHEFUCK

Billiam - AND I GO “NO FUCKING WAY” AN D HES LIKE “yes???”

Billiam - SO IM LIKE “IM BILL” and HEWAS LIKE “BILL??? BILL DENBROUGH” AND I WAS JUST LIKE YES BITCH 

Billiam - AND HE WAS LIKE “HOLY FUCKING FUCK” AND I WAS FREAKING TF OUT BECAUSE HENRY WAS A GAY KOREABOO???????

Edward the seventeenth and a half - omg

Billiam - bUT THEN

Billiam - HE GOES “BITC H UTHOUGHT” AND SEND S ME A PICTURE FROM THE CAMERA

Billiam - AND ITS NO OTHER THAT OUR RESIDENT ASSHOLE RICHIE TOZIER

Sheep Man - OHMYFUCKINGGOD

Bitchy Benjamin - DDJDJDJJSJSJS

mOm - AHAHAHAHAHA

Edward the seventeenth and a half - NDDJJA OML 

Staniel - RICHIE I CANT BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY PROUD OF U

Billiam - STANIEL

Bitchie Boy - FUCK YEAH

Billiam - this is the worst fucking day of my life

Bitchie Boy - >:3c

Billiam - FUCK YOU

(3am)

Bitchie Boy - does anyone wanna read the fanfic i just wrote

Bitchie Boy - too bad u all have no choice

Bitchie Boy - It was a beautiful october day, the birds were singing, the leaves were all beautiful shades of oranges and reds, and shrek was balls deep in Patrick Hocksetter.

“H-Harder Shrek-kun!” Patrick cried with tears in his eyes as he lost his virginity to the ogre. 

Bitchie Boy - The End.

(9:21 am)

Edward the seventeenth and a half - at this point I feel like the phrase “What the fuck Richard” can’t even be used anymore

(11:47 am)

Bitchie Boy - Edward

Bitchie Boy - My Beautiful Knight In shining Armour

Bitchie Boy - Love of my life

Edward the seventeenth and a half - bane of my existence 

Bitchie Boy - My glowing sun

Edward the seventeenth and a half - pain in my side

Edward the seventeenth and a half - what the fuck do you want 

Bitchie Boy - Do u have antibiotic cream 

Bitchie Boy - scratch that i know u do 

Bitchie Boy - Can i borrow some antibiotic cream

mOm - ???

Staniel - richie why tf

Edward the seventeenth and a half - what the FRICK did you do????

Bitchie Boy - …

Bitchie Boy - I set my oven on fire while trying to make cookies

Edward the seventeenth and a half - you WHAT

mOm - what the fuck

Staniel - only you 

Sheep Man - how????

Bitchie Boy - uh

Bitchie Boy - ok so 

Bitchie Boy - my parents came home a couple weeks ago and they brought groceries with them and i was like 

Bitchie Boy - yes???? Food???

Bitchie Boy - and they bought  t h o s e  cookies

Bitchie Boy - the pillsbury halloween ones w/ the little pumpkins on them

Bitchie Boy - and i was like signme the FUCK up

Bitchie Boy - and they were supposed to go bad tomorrow so i was like

Bitchie Boy - sorry not sorry mom these are mine now

Bitchie Boy - but we didn’t have any parchment so i just threw them on the metal bars and i figured it would be fine

Bitchie Boy - it was  n o t 

Bitchie Boy - i turn my head for  t e n  s e c o n d s and they end up falling on to the very bottom of the oven and sETTING ON FIRE

mOm - RICHIE OMG

Staniel - only u ohmyfuckinggod

Edward the seventeenth and a half - are you ok omg 

Bitchie Boy - i am good but also not 

mOm - explain?????

Sheep Man - ^^^^

Bitchie Boy - not dead but very much hurt

Edward the seventeenth and a half - wHAT

Bitchie Boy - thats why i need the antibiotic cream

Edward the seventeenth and a half - ill be right there

Bitchie Boy - no ill go to u

Edward the seventeenth and a half - ok

Staniel - jesus christ u dumbass

(1:14 pm)

Edward the seventeenth and a half - guess which idiot got second degree burns 

Bitchie Boy - :(((

Bitchie Boy - u wound me Eds

Edward the seventeenth and a half - so did the fucking oven

Bitchie Boy - ok rude

Edward the seventeenth and a half - its true tho 

Bitchie Boy - shhhhhhhhh

Edward the seventeenth and a half - he was also smiling like an idiot the whole time because hes super gay

Bitchie Boy - ssssshut up 

Edward the seventeenth and a half - its true tho pt 2

Bitchie Boy - :((( pt 2

(2:34 pm)

Staniel - wow you guys don’t even need us to have a gay- i mean good time

Billiam - rt

Staniel - shut up bill ur a fucking furry 

Billiam - what! did! i! do! to! deserve! this! HATE!?

Staniel - it might have something to do with the fact that ur a fucking furry

(Billiam has left the conversation)

Staniel - good


	2. #ProtectRichieTozier2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry for the long wait... a family member of mine has recently passed away and it was really hard for me to find time to write this. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Bitchie Boy/Stick Boy - Richie

Inhaler Fondler - Eddie

Ronald McDonald - Bev

Furry - Bill

Bird Fucker - Stan 

Sheep Fucker - Mike

Turtle Fucker - Ben

2:59 am

Inhaler Fondler - whomst the FUCK 

Inhaler Fondler - changed my fucking user name 

Inhaler Fondler -i won’t change it back tho cause i’m a

Inhaler Fondler - #real man 

Sheep Fucker - Are you serious

Sheep Fucker - You people 

Sheep Fucker - Are Evil.

Bird Fucker - It’s three a.m. why are you all awake

Inhaler Fondler - Cause we can 

Bird Fucker - Why are everyone’s usernames different 

Ronald McDonald - It’s obvious isn’t it 

Inhaler Fondler - What the fuck Richard 

Turtle Fucker - You use that sentence too much 

Inhaler Fondler - a) fuck you 

Inhaler Fondler - b) turtle fucker???

Turtle Fucker - what the fuck Richard

Bitchie Boy - :)))))

Ronald McDonald - Why Turtle Fucker???

Bitchie Boy - U kno

Bitchie Boy - Benjamin Turtle 

Inhaler Fondler - who????

Furry - ^^^^

Bitchie Boy - the cartoon turtle 

Bitchie Boy - u kno??? 

Inhaler Fondler - are you fucking talking 

Inhaler fondler - about Franklin the Turtle

Bitchie Boy - whomst?????

Inhaler Fondler - The turtle with a red hat from the cartoon show Franklin the Turtle

Bitchie Boy - U mean Benjamin Turtle 

Inhaler Fondler - no????

Inhaler Fondler - Ur wrong rich 

Bitchie Boy - are you sUre about that 

Inhaler Fondler - yes.

Inhaler Fondler - You are Wrong :)

Bitchie Boy - no????

Inhaler Fondler - look it up then 

Bitchie Boy - alright i will 

(3:02 am)

(Bitchie Boy has left the conversation)

Turtle Fucker - i suddenly love this user

Inhaler Fondler - :)

(10:00 am)

(Ronald Mcdonald has added Stick Boy to Whomst the FUCK)

Stick Boy - you

Stick Boy - FIENDS

Ronald McDonald - whatever do u mean my dear richard? 

Stick Boy - u know 

Stick Boy - Just what i’m talkin bout

Inhaler Fondler - What???

Stick Boy - Eddiam u kno what u all did 

Stick Boy - confess to ur crimes or face the consequences 

Inhaler Fondler - Eddiam????

Stick Boy - dont change the subject 

Sheep Fucker - can’t y’all just feel the love these two have for each other 

Stick Boy - hunee u kno our luv is true 

Stick Boy - #truelove

Sheep Fucker - “bane of my existence” “dumb fucker” “fucking bitch” “i hope u die” “burn in hell rich” “what the fuck richard” “i hate you” “i regret ever knowing you” “dumbass” “stupid weed man” “tall piece of trash”

Stick Boy - ... is typing ...

Inhaler Fondler - ... is typing ...

Sheep Fucker - that’s not even a sliver of the shit u kids say to each other 

Furry - omg 

Furry - ur mean 

Stick Boy - no :((((

Stick Boy - i’m not :((((

Furry - wait,,,,

Furry - i think ur right 

Stick Boy - ????

Stick Boy - i’m right???

Sheep Fucker - dear god he doesn’t even know what it means to be right 

Stick Boy - :(((((

Furry - no seriously i’m like ten thousand percent sure all of those things were said by Eddie 

Sheep Fucker - holy shit ur right 

Sheep Fucker - “My knight in shining armour” “love of my life” “darling” “sweetie pie” “light of my life” “my everything” “my sun and moon” “my entire world” - Richie Tozier 

Furry - who woulda thought that Richie was the nice one 

Furry - Eddie don’t give two shits

Sheep Fucker - #toocoolforschool

Furry - n o 

Ronald Mcdonald - o shit 

Furry - Bev ur back !!

Furry - where’d u even go 

Ronald Mcdonald - idk 

Furry - makes sense 

Ronald Mcdonald - ;)

Sheep Fucker - i think we broke our resident homosexuals 

Ronald Mcdonald - shit u right

Furry - Richie??? Eddie???

(Private conversation: Stick Boy and Inhaler Fondler)

(11:13 am)

Inhaler Fondler - Richie,

Inhaler Fondler - are you ok 

Stick Boy - yeah.

Inhaler Fondler - I’m serious Richie 

Inhaler Fondler - I’m sorry 

Stick Boy - For what?

Inhaler Fondler - don’t act like you don’t know 

Inhaler Fondler - I know You know i’m joking but i know that shit still gets to you sometimes

Inhaler Fondler - I’m coming over 

Stick Boy - ... is typing ...

(11:23 am)

Stick Boy - okay

(3:23 pm)

(New Group Chat! Inhaler Fondler has added: Furry, Bird Fucker, Turtle Fucker, Sheep Fucker, and Ronald Mcdonald) 

(Inhaler Fondler has named the chat: Protect Richie Tozier 2k17)

Furry - owO

Furry - what’s this???

Inhaler Fondler - Not time for jokes.

Inhaler Fondler - This is serious 

Ronald Mcdonald - why?

Turtle Fucker - what’s wrong??

Inhaler Fondler - Ok so,

Inhaler Fondler - Remember how in the chat you guys were talking about all the mean stuff i’ve said 

Inhaler Fondler - and then you showed all the sweet stuff richie had said 

Bird Fucker - Yes 

Inhaler Fondler - well i felt really really bad about it so i messaged him and i asked him if he was alright and he said “yeah.”

Turtle Fucker - oh

Inhaler Fondler - And so i told him o was coming over

Inhaler Fondler - and when i got to his house i could tell he was crying but i feel like it was more than just that...

Inhaler Fondler - I feel like something else is going on too :(((

Inhaler Fondler - but anyways i just start complimenting the fucking shit out of him and telling him how much he means to me 

Inhaler Fondler - and how sorry i am that i don’t tell him how much i adore him enough 

Ronald Mcdonald - omg that’s so sweet 

Inhaler Fondler - and then i said “i love you”

Inhaler Fondler - it was the first time i said to him 

Inhaler Fondler - and he just started crying so hard 

Furry - omg what

Inhaler Fondler - i thought i said something wrong 

Inhaler Fondler - but then he just really quietly told me that no one has ever told him that before 

Inhaler Fondler - and i literally can’t stop crying now 

Inhaler Fondler - he doesn’t deserve this 

Bird Fucker - I know it’s probably rude to say, but 

Bird Fucker - Fuck Maggie and Wentworth Tozier 

Furry - I agree like seven thousand percent 

Sheep Fucker - fuck man 

Sheep Fucker - poor kid 

Turtle Fucker - forever rt #protectrichietozier2k17

Furry - He doesn’t deserve to live in a house like that 

Ronald Mcdonald - Eddie are you with him right now 

Inhaler Fondler - Yes

Inhaler Fondler - We’re in his room 

Inhaler Fondler - [IMG.411]

*The image is of Richie sleeping soundly and cuddled into Eddies chest while Eddie runs his hands through his curls and strokes his cheeks.*

Bird Fucker - Thank You.

Ronald Mcdonald - FUCK

Ronald Mcdonald - MY BEAUTIFUL BOY

Furry - Sometimes i forget how beautiful richie is????

Furry - like what is this u can even see his freckles cause his glasses aren’t there

Turtle Fucker - tysm I love seeing that he’s safe 

Ronald Mcdonald - ^^^^^^

Bird Fucker - Are his parents home??

Inhaler Fondler - Thank god no

Inhaler Fondler - He’s waking up now :(((((

Inhaler Fondler - He needs more sleep tho :( 

Inhaler Fondler - I’ll text u guys later :)

Ronald Mcdonald - Bye Eddie

Inhaler Fondler - :)

(9:03 pm)

(Whomst the FUCK)

Inhaler Fondler - Movie night tonight

Inhaler Fondler - @ 9:30 @ billiams 

Inhaler Fondler - showing up is nonnegotiable 

Sheep Fucker - what are we watching 

Inhaler Fondler- JDNSISIWJQKP

Inhaler Fondler - tHE BEST FRIKIJG MOVIE EVER

Inhaler Fondler - FRIENDS

Ronald Mcdonald - hi bitcho 

Inhaler Fondler - that’s bitchie to you madam 

Bird Fucker - Richie 

Bird Fucker - Friends isn’t even a movie 

Inhaler Fondler - So???????

Inhaler Fondler - uh oh here comes edward 

Inhaler Fondler - JDJSNSA

Inhaler Fondler - i’m back 

Bird Fucker - oh thank god 

Stick Boy - :(

Furry - guys get here soon 

Stick Boy - bitch i’m already here 

Furry - not u richard 

Furry - the other ones 

Ronald Mcdonald - oh yes 

Ronald Mcdonald - let’s not forget Bike, Satan, and Hen 

Bird Fucker - why am i satan 

Ronald Mcdonald - because i said so 

Bird Fucker - valid reasoning 

Stick Boy - guysssss hurryyyy :(((( 

Stick Boy - I miss u guys :(((

Ronald Mcdonald - NDNSNA

Ronald Mcdonald - ILY 

Ronald Mcdonald- STAY SOFT AND PURE I’LL BE YEHERE IN TEN SECNDS DONT BE SAD 

Stick Boy - Bev is the only one who appreciates me 

Inhaler Fondler- >:( 

Stick Boy - Ok u too i guess

Stick Boy - I’M KIDDING ILY 

Inhaler Fondler - :)))))

Stick Boy - YES

Stick Boy - U SHOULD SMILE MORE EDS

Stick Boy - IT MAKES UR EYES LIGHT UP 

Sheep Fucker - ????

Furry - They r in the same room and Eddie is smiling fr 

Sheep Fucker - awwwwww

Bird Fucker - I’m here.

Turtle Fucker - Me too

Ronald Mcdonald - Ha losers

Ronald Mcdonald- i beat u 

Bird Fucker - gee thanks

Sheep Fucker - I’m Here

Stick Boy - LET THE MOVIE NIGHT BEGIN

Ronald Mcdonald- (PLUS THE CUDDLE PILE)

(12:34 a.m.)

Sheep Fucker - Why is Joey so dumb????

Stick Boy - no stop he’s perfect and pure and just trying his best 

Sheep Fucker - no seriously

Sheep Fucker - How is it possible for him to be that dumb??

Stick Boy - stoooooOop

Sheep Fucker - fine fine 

Sheep Fucker - but my statement stands

Ronald Mcdonald - i gotta stick with my man Michael

Stick Boy - Bev how could u 

Ronald Mcdonald - ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Bird Fucker - I’m w/ mike too

Turtle Fucker - ^^^^

Furry - Yeah 

Stick Boy - NO

Stick Boy - SDNNS

Inhaler Fondler- stop ganging up on my man >:(((((

Stick Boy - EDSJSNSNNS

Stick Boy - I’M DEAD JDSJNS

Stick Boy - I LOVW YOUUUUU

Stick Boy - “my man” 

Inhaler Fondler- ;)

Stick Boy- i guess everything is fine as long as u guys leave my fav alone

Sheep Fucker - who’s ur fav???

Stick Boy - chandler :)

Bird Fucker - you mean the one who’s literally so insecure and unsure of himself that he uses jokes as a self-defence mechanism 24/7 and has crazy bad commitment issues that are never addressed unless it’s to belittle him?

Stick Boy - ...is typing...

Inhaler Fondler- UGUSY ARE GONNA MAKE HUM CRY HE LIVES CHANDLER 

Stick Boy - ...

Stick Boy - nice one stan 

Bird Fucker - fuck 

Sheep Fucker - we dun messed up

Stick Boy - nah it’s chill :)

Ronald Mcdonald - yeah as long as you guys don’t hate on my girl phoebe everythin a ok 

Turtle Fucker - shhhhhhh pay attention 

Ronald Mcdonald- ok mom 

Turtle Fucker - >:(

(12:56 a.m.) 

Ronald Mcdonald - GEORGIE STAN AND BILL ARE ASLEEP TOGSTHER ITS SO CUTE IM GONNA CRY 

Inhaler Fondler- Bev we r all here why do u need to text it 

Ronald Mcdonald - i just want to document it cause it’s v v cute 

Stick Boy - 20/10 agree it’s adorable 

Turtle Fucker - go!! to!! sleep!!

Stick Boy - srry benjamint 

Turtle Fucker - minty fresh!

Turtle Fucker - now sleep >:(

( 8:00 a.m.)

Stick Boy - it is eight in the morning good morning have a nice morning it’s a bright morning have a great morning 

( 9:05 a.m )

Inhaler Fondler - why r u like this 

( 11:47 a.m. )

Stick Boy - um ok

Stick Boy - i’m not very good at this but

Stick Boy - thank you guys 

Stick Boy- for last night 

Stick Boy - it meant a lot even if it wasn’t intentional you guys really helped 

Ronald Mcdonald- AW RICHIE YOU DON’T HAVE TO THA K US WE LVOE YUO

Bird Fucker - She’s right 

Bird Fucker - That’s what friends are for 

Sheep Fucker - Yeah Man

Sheep Fucker - you would have done the same for any of us 

Inhaler Fondler - You guys made him cry omg 

Stick Boy- notheyrdidnt 

Stick Boy - Okaymayhbe 

Ronald Mcdonald - ILY

( 3:58 p.m. )

Ronald Mcdonald - Leggesy

Ronald Mcdonald - Spelled Leggesxy But the c and y are silent 

Stick Boy - bitch where’s the c

Ronald Mcdonald- i meant x

Ronald Mcdonald- I MEANT

Ronald Mcdonald- FRICKIN 

Ronald Mcdonald - X

Stick Boy - xxx find hot milfs

Ronald Mcdonald - i hate you 

( 8:09 p.m. )

Furry - 내게 젖꼭지를 보내 

naega jeotkkokjireul bonae

send a tit

Ronald Mcdonald - Send a tit

Ronald Mcdonald - Send 

Furry - [IMG_147]

Furry - i provide a simple service 

Ronald Mcdonald - Is it socially acceptable to tip my entire savings for college towards this service 

(8:56 p.m.)

Sheep Man - Yo can someone help me with polynomials?? 

Sheep Man - I have absolutely no idea what i’m doing 

Turtle Fucker - that’s when u marry more than one person 

Ronald Mcdonald - bEn JSNNSN

( 1:37 a.m. )

Inhaler Fondler - somebody send help

Inhaler Fondler - Richie is scaring me 

Stick Boy - Idk what i’m even doing that could scare him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Inhaler Fondler - Tumors Richie. Tumors. 

Inhaler Fondler - PORN RICHIE. PORN.

Turtle Fucker - shut ur fucks and go to sleep


	3. not a chapter :(

I'm sorry i just don't really feel like continuing this and just :(((( no one will probably care cause i'm pretty sure no one even likes this fic so...


	4. not a chapter but good news!!

upon the recent discovery that some enjoy this, I've decided to continue!! I can't promise the chapters will be consistent, but i can promise i'll try my best to make you all laugh!! These "chapters" will be deleted after i post a real one :)

(I legit thought no one enjoyed this,,, glad some people do)


End file.
